


Big Hero 8 Book 3

by RustyJeans



Series: Big Hero 8 [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Siblings, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyJeans/pseuds/RustyJeans
Summary: This is the third instalment to the big hero 8 series that is already published on my profile. I recommend that you read thee first two instalments first.Rena and the gang after the events of book 2 - including some plotlines and characters that are included in the TV series:)
Relationships: n/a
Series: Big Hero 8 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028097
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Before the story begins!

Right. Hello. Welcome to sequel number 2 - the third installment of my fanfic series thing I've got going on.

(PLEASE NOT THE FOLLOWING IS NOT A PART OF THE STORY!)

IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE FIRST TWO STORIES, YOU PROBABLY SHOULD DO SO BEFORE CONTINUING. BIG HERO 8 AND BIG HERO 8 THE SEQUEL ARE BOTH ON MY PROFILE.

So, what are we doing here? I have absolutely no idea, if I'm being honest with you. I'll probably just go along with the events of the series and change them up a bit as I go along. I really like the Liv/Diane stuff and I'm going to be picking up with the start of season 2 (yes, I'll include Karmi and Megan)But for the majority of the series? I will absolutely not be using it. Why? Because I hate the series. Okay, maybe 'hate' is the wrong word. It's not all bad - but it mostly is. I just don't like it. I know it's a kids show, and fair enough. For a kids show, it works. It serves its purpose. However. It is lacking a LOT. I have a number of problems with it - the main one being the lack of anything interesting outside of the fight scenes. I mean, we can't go two minutes without there being some kind of fight scene. Overall, the show is just lacking the heart and passion that made the film so special. I was really looking forward to character development and some emotional scenes... But they never came. I mean, we don't even learn what any of their names are! What about everyone's backstories? Family? Why are they in college? What do they want to do once they leave college? How did they meet each other? Connection with Tadashi? We literally don't learn anything about them and it's an incredible let down, it really is. So I guess I'm just more disappointed with the show more than anything, it had so much potential! And don't even get me started on Tadashi and Hiro. Tadashi is just reduced down to a plot device who's only used to force a cheap, supposedly emotional moment. I was really looking forward to learning more about him and his relationships with the other characters, more of what he was like as a person, his childhood, etc etc. Hiro too! He was in high school at the age of 9! That's such an interesting backstory and they don't go anywhere with it! We don't even find out how their parents died! How is this good writing? Anyway. I have a lot to say about the series but that's a rant for another day. I'll probably make a Twitter thread idfk. So yeah. Basically, this is my own take on the series and I'm going to TRY and fill in the gaps. Remember I'm not affiliated with Disney (although if you wanna hire me to be a writer or something hit me up) and anything I decide to make up is going to just be my own ideas. Again, I don't really know where this is going other than the narrative we get in season 2. Obviously Rena's still going to be in it, so is Caine. There will be flashbacks and angst and the tone will be exactly the same as the first two instalments, don't even worry about that. I might include Abigail more that would be fun. PLEASE PLEASE MESSAGE ME IF YOU WANT TO TAKE PART! I honestly can't stress this enough! If you want your OC or something to be included, or you have some feedback for me about anything then message me! I would be delighted to hear your ideas and include your characters if you wish me to do so! Thanks for all the support so far, and I hope I haven't put you off and you'll stick with me through this. First chapter will be going up soon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Welcome to the first chapter!  
> Would just like to clarify that this is beginning from SEASON ONE of the show. Ignore whatever I've said previously, this is what I'm going for.  
> As previously stated, I'll be including SOME of the elements from the show BUT NOT ALL OF THEM.  
> For example, I'll include Obake because he was really cool. I will not be including Captain Sparkles or whatever his name is. The TV show host.  
> I will NOT be including any romance with Hiro and Karmi, not only because I don't ship it, but I'm not comfortable with writing romances concerning a 14 year old. I won't be doing it, sorry.  
> There will also be absolutely no references to the fanfiction episodes as I could go on and on about how much I utterly despise them.  
> So yeah. I don't really know where I'm going with this, but I'll try my best anyway.  
> Hope you all enjoy xoxo

'Oh good, you're all here! Now the meeting can begin!' Fred was stood in the middle of his room, with his arms spread out victoriously.

Baymax, Rena, Tadashi, Hiro, Wasabi, Gogo and Honey Lemon were stood in the doorway. Aside from Baymax, they were all red-faced and breathless. Honey Lemon was the only one not in her pyjamas. It was 6am, and all of them were feeling sleepy and terrified.

'Fred!' Gogo gasped, 'what is this?!'

'I bet you're wondering why I've called you here today-'

'Fred, you're scaring us!' Tadashi yelled, 'what's wrong?!'

'Nothing's wrong! Why would you think that?!'

'My scan has detected no signs of physical injury.' Baymax said, helpfully lifting a finger. He turned to the rest of them, 'however, your neurocranial signals are indicating that you are angry right now. May I suggest a calming activity such as deep breaths or yoga.'

'You said there was an emergency!' Rena spluttered in disbelief, 'you sent us all a text saying we needed to get here immediately? You had Baymax send an emergency alert? How the hell did you even do that?!'

'It's 6am! Dude, I was sleeping!' Wasabi exclaimed, 'what the hell?!'

'Well none of you want to come to my meetings so I thought this would be the only way to get you here!'

'What the HELL Fred?!' Gogo yelled, 'what were you thinking?!'

'Freddie, this is just a little too far.' Honey Lemon said gently, 'we were all worried about you!'

'And it's so early!' Hiro said, facepalming, 'if you're gonna do it, at least do it when we're all awake!'

'Oh come on, did you guys really think I was in danger?'

'YES!'

'Fred!' Rena exclaimed, 'a month ago you were kidnapped and we all almost died! You can't go round pulling crap like this!'

'But I wanted to meet with you all! And this was the only way to do it!'

'Fred!' Gogo snapped, 'we're not superheroes, okay? The city doesn't need saving. When will you get that inside your head?'

'Okay but that's what you said last time-'

'That wasn't a supervillain though, was it?' Wasabi replied, 'that was just a deranged lunatic. Who's in prison, may I add.'

Fred deflated a little, 'guys, I really think we should be doing this. I just want to help make the city safer!'

Honey Lemon stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'We know you do. And it's sweet! It's just... There's nothing the city needs saving from.'

'But we're good at this! We can save people! We can make the world a better place!'

Tadashi stiffened, 'there's more ways to do that than just putting ourselves at risk every week.'

'Come on, we've survived everything so far! How much worse can it get?'

'We've barely survived! I understand where you're coming from, but surely this is highly illogical Fred?' Rena protested, 'I mean, there's nothing for us even to fight. Why are we having this conversation?'

'What about that alien attack last week?'

'That was you in a costume.' Gogo replied coolly, 'we're not stupid, y'know.'

Fred frowned, 'you have no proof of that.'

Rena threw her hands in the air, 'this is ridiculous! I can't believe it's six thirty and we're having this debate. I should be asleep!'

'Fred, will you leave us alone if we agree to help in the event of an emergency?' Hiro said, yawning. 'Please?'

'Yes! We're gonna be superheroes!'

'An absolute emergency!' Tadashi said loudly, 'I mean it, Fred. Absolute emergency.'

'Yeah, yeah. Cool.' He was tapping away at his phone, 'this is amazing. It's great, it really is.'

'Uhhh... What are you doing?' Wasabi asked nervously.

'I'm just giving the okay to Gerald!'

'Who the hell is Gerald?' Gogo asked incredulously.

'I commissioned him to make us a website! So people can easily find us and report crime!'

Rena raised an eyebrow 'a... A website?'

'Yup!'

Gogo turned on her heel, 'you're crazy, and I'm leaving.'

'A website!' Wasabi groaned, 'a website! Am I still dreaming? Did I definitely wake up?'

Tadashi laughed, 'definitely awake. I don't know why any of us are surprised, what did we expect?'

Hiro nodded, 'to be fair, I don't think it's a bad idea...'

'Oh god!' Rena exclaimed, 'not you too!'

Hiro threw his hands up in defence, 'hey! I'm just saying!'

Rena rolled her eyes and grabbed Baymax's arm, 'I'm leaving. Sorry Fred, but I'm fucking tired.'

She heard Honey Lemon try to reason with him as the Hamadas left.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
'Wow, this coffee is... Really good?'

Rena laughed and began to wipe down the counter, 'yeah, I've lived here for eleven years. I know how to make a good coffee.'

Caine smiled and stirred another sugar in, 'fair enough, then. I wasn't expecting it to be bad!'

Rena rolled her eyes, 'no, you were definitely expecting it to be bad.'

'Do I really come off as that harsh?'

Rena laughed, 'I'm not even gonna answer that.'

'Hey, Rena!' Iris called, 'vanilla latte and an espresso for table four!'

'On it.' Rena replied, turning back to the machine behind her and making the coffees.

It was Sunday afternoon. Rena was working her shift in the cafe along with Iris, as she did most Sunday afternoons. Tadashi and Hiro were upstairs doing homework, and she was intending on joining them when she'd finished. Neither of them knew Caine was at the Lucky Cat, and it was probably best keeping it that way.

It was the beginning of January. The air was cold and miserable - the kind of dull atmosphere that only existed post-Christmas. They were due to return to SFIT the next day for the beginning of term (hence the emergency homework session going on upstairs.) Rena had been the only one to speak to Caine since The Incident, and she was slightly fearful for what was going to happen when they returned from winter break. She couldn't exactly imagine his next encounter with the gang being all that friendly.

But hey, at least it wasn't all doom and gloom. Clara was texting her sometimes. They'd exchanged music recommendations and Instagram usernames. So far, so good.

'Woah, how do you do that without spilling?' Caine asked, looking impressed as Rena made the latte.

'I told you!' She said, tipping it into a mug and placing it on the tray in front of her, 'I've been doing this for ten years.'

'Since you were, what, seven? Eight?'

She shrugged, 'I've always helped out in the cafe. Aunt Cass taught Tadashi and I how to make the drinks early on. I think we were surprisingly helpful as kids.'

He nodded, 'cool. I like your bracelet, by the way. The colours are nice.'

Rena jumped and quickly pulled her sleeve down, 'oh... Right... Yeah. Thanks. Christmas present, it was.'

Caine raised his eyebrows, 'uhhh... Okay then.'

Rena made a mental note to not accidentally out herself using the present Tadashi got her. Out of all the ways to come out, revealing it via a bracelet probably wasn't the best idea.

'Wait, I completely forgot to ask! Did you see the news this morning?'

'No? What was it?' She asked, turning her back on him and cleaning the machine behind her.

'Okay, you know that dumb noodle burger place?'

Rena rolled her eyes, 'yeah. Fred's obsessed with their food. I don't get it! It's not even that nice.'

'Right? The food is so gross. But yeah, you know the little robot they've got there?'

'Aww, I like him. He's cute.'

'He's gone missing apparently.'

'Wait, really? How did they just lose a robot a like that?'

'I have no idea.' Caine said, taking another mouthful of coffee, 'no idea at all.'

'That's sad. I liked that robot. He was the only good part of that place.'

'Yeah. Let's hope he turns up soon.'

Rena raised an eyebrow, 'why? Are you scared the noodle burger robot is gonna come after you or something?'

Caine laughed, 'oh yeah, I'm absolutely terrified.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. Hope you enjoyed anyway. :)


	3. Chapter 2

'Self-raising? Or plain?'

'Self-raising.'

'Got it.' Rena grabbed the bag from the shelf and placed it in the basket, 'do we need to get much more?'

Tadashi yawned and checked the list, 'nah. Just milk and bread now.'

'Good, I've still not finished all my homework.'

He laughed, 'you've had two weeks! Why have you left it until the day before!'

'Hey! I've been busy!'

Rena's shift ended an hour ago, and she was immediately dragged out by Tadashi to grab some groceries for Aunt Cass.

'I finished all mine.'

'Yeah, and you also left it until the last minute so don't look at me like that.'

'I didn't leave all of it until the last minute...'

'Alright then, nerd.' She elbowed him and scanned the aisles, 'I don't even know where the bread is.'

'It's literally right there.'

'…Oh yeah.'

Rena grabbed a loaf and dropped it into the basket. Considering that it was the middle of the day, the store was surprisingly empty. The only over people about were a few older people getting their own groceries.

She wasn't going to pretend to be sad about this. In Rena's opinion, the less people there were, the better. It was weird though. Without meaning to, her mind was drifting back to her conversation with Caine and the robot that went missing. It was such a small detail, but for some reason she couldn't seem to get Noodle Burger Boy out of her head.

'Did you hear about the robot? Noodle Burger Boy?'

Tadashi nodded, 'yeah, Hiro told me. Pretty weird to think that there's just some random burger robot wandering the city. I wonder what happened?'

'No idea. Do you reckon someone stole it?'

'Probably? I cant see it just... Wandering off when that's not what it's programmed to do. Why'd you wanna steal it though?'

Rena shrugged, 'it was probably Fred. You know how much he's obsessed with those burgers.'

Tadashi laughed, 'you're probably right. Can those things even be counted as burgers? They're so gross.'

'I don't know how he can eat them all the time,' Tadashi said, turning towards a fridge and grabbing a pint of milk, 'that should be it. Let's go.'

Rena nodded, 'alright. Who's paying?'

'Rock paper scissors? Best out of three.'

'Fine,' she replied, balling her free hand into a fist. 'One, two, three!'

'Ha!' Tadashi crowed, 'paper beats rock!'

'You said best out of three. Again.'

'Scissors bears paper! Unfortunate. Looks like you're paying.'

'For God's sake! How do you always win?'

Tadashi shrugged, 'older brother magic? Also, if you're paying, I want a smoothie.'

'Hang on a minute! I did not agree to this-'

'Too late!' He said, grinning and tossing a mango smoothie into the basket, 'this is your fault. If only you weren't so bad at rock paper scissors.'

'It's a game of luck. There's no skill required.'

'Sounds like something a loser would say.'

Rena rolled her eyes, 'fine. I'll buy you the fucking smoothie.'

'Can you buy me a mars bar?'

'What? No?'

'…Please?'

'You're pushing your luck as it is. Fuck off.'

'No need to be so aggressive!'

Rena scoffed and pushed past him, making her way down the fridge aisle and heading towards the cash registers. She set the basket down on the end of the conveyor belt and began to pull everything out.

'Cant believe you just ditched me.' Tadashi said, coming up behind her, shaking his head. 'I mean, just because you lost at rock paper scissors!'

'Not my problem. Walk faster next time.'

She approached the cashier. 'Hi!' The girl send, grinning at them. She had short purple hair and a nose ring, and her hands were decked out in more bracelets and rings than what was probably necessary, 'would you like a bag?'

'Yes please.' Rena replied, taking her card out of her phone case.

'And which bag would you be wanting? The only ones we do are these reusable ones for a dollar.'

'Oh, I don't mind-' Rena began to say, snapping her phone case back onto her phone as she spoke.

'That one!' Tadashi said, pointing to a bag above the girl's head, 'that one, please.'

Rena followed his hand. He was pointing to a bag with a rainbow heart on it. In the corner, 'San Fransokyo Pride' was written in small writing.

The girl raised her eyebrows, 'sure, I'll get that for you.'

Rena elbowed him as she turned her back. 'Why that one?!' She hissed to him.

'I think you already know why it's that one.' Tadashi replied, barely containing his laughter.

The cashier scanned their stuff through and handed Rena the card machine. 'That's 12 dollars and 47 cents.'

'Christ, how much was your smoothie?!' Rena exclaimed, swiping her card across.

Tadashi shrugged, 'I don't care. I'm not paying for it.'

The cashier glanced at Rena and smiled. 'Oh, those smoothies are like, 3 dollars.'

'Typical.' She sighed, 'typical.'

The cashier handed her the bag, her eyes drifting to Rena's wrist as she took it. 'Nice bracelet.' She said, smirking. 'Have a nice day now, won't you?'

'Thanks so much!' Tadashi replied loudly, grabbing Rena's arm and pulling her along.

'Get off!' The latter exclaimed, shoving him away, 'I hate you.'

'Why?! She was TOTALLY checking you out!'

'Wh- No she wasn't!'

'Yes she was. Now give me my smoothie.'

Rena plunged her hand into the bag and threw it at him, 'you're literally the worst. I knew coming out to you would be a bad idea.'

'Oh yeah? Would you rather me be a massive raging homophobe?'

'You know what? Yes. I probably would prefer that. It's this bloody bracelet!'

'You're welcome!'

'Stop being weird.'

They emerged out into the cold winter air. Rena pulled her hoodie tighter around herself, 'I swear it wasn't this cold when we first came out.'

'I don't think it was, to be fair.'

'Do you reckon-'

Rena was interrupted by a loud scream. She whipped her head around to see a woman in her mid-thirties, running as fast as she could towards them.

Tadashi had an alarmed expression on his face as he ran towards her, 'ma'am, are you alright?'

'There's a ROBBERY!' The woman screeched hysterically, 'down the street! The bank! I'm getting out of here!' And with that, she was off and running around the corner without another word.

Tadashi's eyes widened, 'a bank robbery?! Here?! Since when does stuff like that happen around here?'

Rena shrugged, 'I don't know! But let's get out of here, the cops can handle it.' She knew before she even said it that he wouldn't listen.

'Rena, we have to go check this out! What if people are hurt?'

'For fucks sake, Tadashi! You don't need to be the hero all the time! Let's just go home, where it's safer!'

He shook his head, 'no. Someone has to help.' He replied, turning on his heel and preparing to run down the street towards the bank.

But Rena grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards. Hard.

There was no way in hell she was going to let him blindly run towards danger. Again. If there was one thing that she'd learnt in the past year, it was to stop Tadashi doing exactly what almost killed him last time.

Tadashi stumbled and glared at her, 'let go!'

'Absolutely not.' She replied scathingly, dragging him back as she went, 'you must be MENTAL if you think I'm going to let you- what the fuck?' She looked up to see a huge, red object fly above her head, 'is that... No.'

'Baymax!' Tadashi exclaimed, staring up at the sky.

'Hello.' The robot said, waving at them.

'Guys! Come on, grab your stuff!' Hiro yelled, emerging from the robot's back. He grabbed a bag and threw it down at them, almost knocking Rena over.

'Hiro?!' She gasped, catching the bag and almost dropping it again. It was extremely heavy, and was rammed so full of stuff it looked like the zipper was about to burst. 'What are you doing?!'

'There's a bank robbery, haven't you heard?!'

'You promised to help!' Fred came jumping out behind them, his voice quivering with glee, 'you said if there was an emergency we'd get the superhero stuff out! Now is a good a time as any! Best day ever!'

Rena felt like tearing her own hair out. How was any of this real? 'Hey dingus! We agreed on an absolute emergency! Not something that the cops can easily deal with!'

'Less talking, more fighting!' Fred yelled, 'the longer we stay here, the quicker they're gonna get away!'

Tadashi glanced at his sister and shrugged, 'if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Right?'

'Tadashi, you know how crazy this is... Right? How am I the only one that sees a problem with this?!'

'Honey Lemon and Wasabi are on their way!' Hiro called down to her, 'and Gogo is already there!'

'We'll see you there!' Fred yelled, turning his back on them and leaping down the street towards the bank. Hiro gave them a salute before commanding Baymax to follow him.

Rena stared at the space where Baymax had just been, her brain only just beginning to catch up. 'I thought we agreed we weren't gonna be superheroes? What happened? Did I imagine the conversation we had literally THIS MORNING?'

Tadashi grabbed the bag and gestured to an alley behind them, 'come on. We can talk properly about this later.'

'This is crazy!'

'Look, you're more than welcome to stay here if you want. But our friends are now putting themselves in danger to help people, and I don't want to sit back and let them. I'm going to help, with or without you.'

Rena hoisted the bag of groceries further up her shoulder and gave a sigh of frustration. 'Why? Why now?'

'Because we can save people Rena.' He replied, puffing his chest out. 'That's what heroes do.'

'We're not heroes!'

'Who says we're not? Who says we can't be?'

Another scream sent a chill down her spine. It sounded like a kid. 'I... Ok! Ok! Fine.'


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay between the last update and this one. Writer's block is the worst :)
> 
> I didn't include them in the last one, but just to recap, Rena's super suit has gloves that shoot out orange slime. She then uses them so she can grab onto stuff (think like Elastigirl in The Incredibles. Also, those magnetic gloves that Hiro has in season two of the show.) I'm gonna change Rena's at some point because this power specifically is hard to write. Tadashi just has rocket boosters lol. Also gonna change his because it's pretty boring tbh.
> 
> IS IT OBVIOUS THAT I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHERE THIS THING IS GOING? Yeah.
> 
> Keeping Obake though because I've been re-watching the series (a painful act. I do it all for you.) and I realised just how much he carries the show. He's SO GOOD and Andrew Scott is INCREDIBLE I love him and he does an incredible job - especially in the season finale of season 1.

'This is absolutely ridiculous.' Rena muttered angrily, pulling her orange super suit on over her clothes, 'I mean, I thought we were all in agreement that we weren't gonna be superheroes!'

'That was before a bank got robbed.' Tadashi replied, pulling his gloves on, 'priorities change.'

'This better hadn't be a regular occurrence.' Rena pulled her helmet on and pressed the button on the side, 'hello? Is this still working?'

'Rena!' Hiro replied in her ear, 'I can hear you.'

'I'm here too.' Tadashi said, 'do you know what's happening?'

'Status update.' Gogo said, 'there seems to be two people in there. They're armed, but it's not guns that they have. I know it's some kind of weapon. All civilians are outside, there are no hostages. But there's something weird going on.'

'What?' Rena asked, 'what's weird?'

'They're cheering!' Wasabi exclaimed into the mic, 'they're actually cheering! For the villain! Not for us!'

Tadashi and Rena exchanged a confused look. 'We'll be right there.' Tadashi said, throwing the duffel bag that had their uniforms in behind him.

'Cheering? Why are they cheering?'

'No idea,' He replied. 'Let's go find out.' He strode over to her and grabbed her wrist, wrapping his fingers tightly around her, 'you're probably gonna hate me for this.'

Without even thinking about it, Rena grabbed onto his wrist in return. 'Wait-'

Before she could finish her sentence, he pressed a button on his arm and suddenly they were shooting upwards into the air.

'TADASHI!' Rena screeched, clutching his wrist as tight as she could, 'WHY?!'

'I said DON'T SCREAM!' He yelled back as they were flying higher into the sky, 'I see the bank!'

'Fantastic! NOW PUT ME DOWN!'

'How do I stop going up?' He yelled over the wind.

Rena made the mistake of looking down. The alley was now just a distant speck below them. Buildings that once seemed impossibly high were now almost below them. She could see herself twisting around frantically in the upper floors of an office building. The poor workers inside were staring and pointing at them. 'You had BETTER BE JOKING!' She screamed, squeezing her eyes shut.

Tadashi twisted in the sky and almost smacked into an office window, 'stop struggling!'

'Easy for you to say! We're gonna die! This is how I die this is how I die this is how I die this is how I die- BIRD!'

Tadashi jerked out of the way, almost dropping her in the process. The bird flapped past them, squawking in agitation. 'Have more faith!'

Rena's hands were already frozen by the wind, despite her gloves. She wrenched her arm up and pressed it to the mic in her helmet, 'Someone save me from this fucking lunatic!'

'Where are you?' Gogo asked into the mic.

'About three hundred feet up in the air!'

Before she could say anything else, there was a loud crash from below them. Baymax's rocket fist shot through the roof of the bank and suddenly he and Hiro were flying up towards them. Rena sighed in relief and made the mistake of loosening her grip slightly. Tadashi yelled something at her before he dropped her.

Rena screamed as she went plummeting towards the ground. She was moving too quickly to be able to use her super suit, and her eyes were streaming so badly she couldn't see a foot in front of her.

'Rena!'

She opened her eyes just as she crashed onto Baymax's stomach. He wrapped his massive arms around her and quickly scanned her. 'I detect no sign of physical injury. Although you do appear frightened. I can recommend a series of relaxation techniques-'

'Not really the time buddy!' Hiro called. He was hanging upside down and reached up for Rena's hand, 'come on, I wanna be the right way up before I vomit all over him.'

Rena grabbed his arm and pulled herself onto Baymax's back as he flipped over. She hugged the back of the robot, her entire body still trembling. 'He's fucking mental.'

Hiro laughed, 'we're supposed to be stopping a bank robbery and yet here we are. Tidying up his messes.'

Rena blinked. In the chaos, she'd completely forgotten about the bank robbery. 'Oh shit, yeah. I guess it's nice for it to be the other way around for once?'

'Yeah. We should probably get back down though.'

'I would be HAPPY to get back down on the ground.' She glanced up and pointed at Tadashi, still flailing around in the air. 'Should probably grab him first though.'

'GUYS!' Wasabi yelled from the mics in their helmets, 'where are you?!'

'Right. Baymax, would you do the honours?'

He flew up in an elegant loop and swooped down on Tadashi, grabbing his upper arm. Tadashi stopped flailing around in the air and looked up at them. 'I didn't need saving!'

'Sure you didn't, princess.' Rena said, 'I could kill you.'

'Guys!' Hiro snapped, 'focus! We've already wasted enough time.'

'Well don't blame me-'

Hiro waved her off and pointed to a Baymax fist shaped hole in the roof, 'back down there buddy.'

Baymax swooped down and landed on the roof of the bank. Rena hopped off his back, glad to finally be back on the ground (even if she was still technically standing on a roof.)

Tadashi straightened out and brushed the dust from his super suit, 'well, I think that went rather well.'

Rena punched him on the arm. Hard. 'Fucking warn me next time! Or at least make sure you can keep control!'

'In my defence, it's been MONTHS-'

'What's that?' Hiro said suddenly, stepping past them and running to the side of the roof.

The small crowd of people were cheering wildly, chanting something. Suddenly, the front doors blasted open and two women stepped out into the light. One of them appeared to be a lot younger than the other. They both had huge mops of blonde hair with purple streaks. They suddenly began an elaborate dance routine, much to the onlookers watching them.

Rena stepped past the rubble from the hole in the roof and stared down at the two of them as the older one twirled the younger one in the air, 'are they... Are they wearing leotards?'

Tadashi smirked, 'yeah. Why... Why are there dancers here?'

Suddenly, the door flew open behind them. Gogo came speeding out of nowhere and aimed one of her discs at them. It missed and hit a streetlamp, bouncing off and almost hitting her in the face. 'There's nowhere to run now! Look how many people there are!'

'That's where you're wrong, sugar!' The older woman yelled excitedly, 'they ADORE us!'

It was then that Rena noticed the huge duffel bag on her shoulder. It was crammed so full it looked like it was about to burst any second. 'Wait... Are you telling me that THOSE TWO are BANK ROBBERS?'

Hiro nodded, his face grim. 'We need to get down there and help.'

'Help? With what? What exactly are they gonna do?'

As she said this, Wasabi appeared in the doorway. With a battle cry that could rival the Vikings, he came running forward, frantically slicing the air with his blades. Rena gasped as he flew backwards in the air, blue sparks surrounding him.

'Great job, Juniper!' The woman yelled at her daughter.

'Ok. I stand corrected.' Rena said, 'let's go help.'

'We need to keep Baymax away from that.' Hiro said, pointing to the glowing orb suspending between them, 'that's the source.'

Rena nodded and leant cautiously over the building. She looked at her hands, suddenly feeling anxious. It had been ages since she'd tried to use these gloves. What if she did a Tadashi and completely lost control?

She placed her hand tentatively on the roof and sighed with relief when it stuck fast. Quickly, she pressed the button to activate it in her boots and, using the sticky substance, she quickly scaled down the building and landed wobblily next to Honey Lemon. Rena and Honey were stood with the doors of the bank behind them on the left side. Wasabi and Fred were stood on the right, poised and ready for battle. High Voltage were stood with their backs to them, dancing energetically to the cheering crowd. Gogo was stood directly behind them, staring at the glowing orb in front of them. The source of their electric powers.

'Rena!' She gasped, 'there you are! Finally!'

'Where've you been?' Gogo yelled as she flung another disc at the women.

Rena ignored her and ducked behind a stone pillar, 'who are these guys?'

'High voltage apparently.' Honey Lemon said, frantically typing on her purse, 'they're the ones that tried to steal from the bank.'

'SUPERJUMP!'

A bolt of electricity surged through the air. Fred went flying and landed in a heap by the door of the bank. 'Well that didn't work.'

'Fred!' Tadashi yelled, suddenly appearing from nowhere. 'Are you okay?'

'Don't use my real name! That's superhero 101!'

'Guys!' Gogo snapped into the mics, 'they're getting away! Am I the only one who actually cared about this?'

Rena turned back to High Voltage. They were once again performing an intricate dance routine, only this time she could see the bolts of electricity flying off them. She shuddered, 'how do we get near them without getting fried?'

Suddenly, Hiro swooped down from above. 'Hey! Over here!'

'Juniper!' The older woman yelled.

Her daughter ran elegantly towards her and was lifted in the air. She did a graceful somersault, resulting in yet more clapping. On her way down, she pointed towards Baymax. The air was alight with sparks and Hiro yelled as Baymax came soaring dramatically towards the ground. They landed on the grass a few feet away, Hiro lying on the ground with Baymax glitching next to him.

'Well, Juniper. I think that's an excellent finale. What do you say?'

Juniper sent another blast towards Hiro, 'my thoughts exactly!'

Rena suddenly felt a red hot surge of anger. How dare they think they can mess with Hiro like that?

'Not so fast!' She yelled, pushing past Honey Lemon and jumping in front of them.

Juniper laughed, 'oh, you think you can beat us? Cute!'

She tried to zap Rena, but she managed to duck out of the way just in the nick of time. 'Is that all you got?' Rena yelled tauntingly.

Juniper's face twisted in anger, 'no!' She retorted, sending another bolt towards her.

Before Rena knew it, she was fully engaged in a fight. She tried to get closer, but she was too wary of that glowing orb to try anything too rash. The rest of the gang swiftly joined her, but they were all providing more of a distraction than anything else. With their source of power, High Voltage still had the advantage.

'What we need,' Wasabi gasped as he was thrown into the streetlight, 'is a way to stop the power!'

'Yeah, no shit!' Gogo replied, aiming another disc at Juniper's head. 'Anyone got any ideas?'

'Don't look at me!' Rena exclaimed, 'I'm not a physics major!'

Hiro slowly picked himself up off the ground and crawled towards Baymax. 'Baymax, can you stand?'

'I am experiencing technical issues. Beginning reboot protocol.'

'Great!' Wasabi yelled, 'the robot's broken!'

'Honey Lemon!' Tadashi said suddenly, running up to her and grabbing her arm. 'We need an insulator!'

'Right,' Fred said, 'but just in case anyone else doesn't know what that is, do you mind explaining? Obviously not for my benefit. Of course I know what an insulator- OW! Uncalled for!' He yelled as Juniper's Mother cackled.

'Of course!' Gogo exclaimed, 'why didn't I think of that?'

'Rubber!' Rena yelled, 'the polymer of C5H8 monomer units!'

'Got it!' Honey Lemon said, typing into her purse, 'distract them!'

'Hey guys!' Fred yelled, 'over here!'

'No!' Rena shouted, 'come at me!'

Tadashi ran past them and dove into the crowd. 'High Voltage!' He screamed, pretending to be a bystander. 'We want more dancing!'

The dancers were getting slower - they were trying to keep up a difficult act of dancing and keeping up with all of them.

Honey Lemon took aim with a grey coloured ball. She threw it, and it went soaring into the air-

Until it crashed onto the floor next to Juniper's dancing feet.

'Ha! We win.' She said, blowing Honey Lemon a sarcastic kiss.

She gave the audience a peace sign before flipping dramatically in the air. Her Mom quickly joined her, spinning quickly in front of the crowd. They both bowed and dived into a bright purple car, driving rapidly down the street towards the shop that Rena and Tadashi and just come from.

'DAMNIT!' Gogo yelled, throwing her stuff on the floor and taking her anger out on a nearby bit of debris, kicking it with all her might.

'That wasn't awful!' Honey Lemon said, 'it could've gone way worse!'

At that moment, the crowd began to boo loudly and disperse, complaining about how the performance was over.

Wasabi sighed, 'and we didn't even save the money.'

'Actually, that's not true.' Hiro said, strolling casually over to them. He produced a black bag from behind his back, 'I managed to get one of the bags of cash when they were distracted.'

Tadashi fist bumped him. 'Hey, nice job!'

'Thanks, but I still wish we could've beat them properly.

'Don't even worry about that!' Fred said casually, 'there will be plenty of times for us to beat them!'

'I hope not.' Rena replied, 'because that was fucking dreadful. I didn't even get to use the suit.'

'Because you took about twenty minutes to get here!' Gogo exclaimed angrily.

'Don't blame me! Blame Tadashi!' She looked around at the debris and then at Baymax, still lying on the floor. 'Should we get out of here? Y'know, before Aunt Cass gets suspicious?'

Tadashi nodded, 'yeah. I suppose so. What are superheroes even supposed to do after the battle anyway?'

'Anyone else hear police sirens?' Hiro asked cautiously, 'maybe we should get out of here.'

'They won't arrest us, will they?' Honey Lemon asked nervously.

'I've no idea. But I don't wanna wait around and find out.'


	5. Chapter 4

'Where have you two been? Where's Hiro?'

Rena and Tadashi were stood at the top of the stairs, both trying to conceal the fact that they had just run halfway across town in order to get back. After felling the scene, the gang had left to congregate at Fred's house and discuss the fight and how horribly wrong it went. Tadashi had realised how much time had passed and the three Hamada's had to leave very quickly, dragging a drunken-looking Baymax across the streets of San Fransokyo. They'd burst into the garage and hidden their armour. Hiro was putting Baymax on charge.

'Sorry, Aunt Cass. Hiro's here. He's downstairs. There was a... Non-emergency emergency we had to tend to.'

Aunt Cass was stood in the doorway, her arms folded. She didn't appear to be angry, in fact she was more confused than anything else. 'I called you and you never picked up! I'd expect that from the other two, but you as well Tadashi? Really?'

'My phone died.'

Rena shifted uncomfortably, thinking about the super suits that were quickly shoved behind the couch in the garage before they ran upstairs. 'We're really sorry. We should've let you know.'

Cass sighed, 'just… Remember to do that next time, yeah? I was worried. So much has happened-'

'Yeah. We know.' Tadashi said, wrapping his arms around her, 'but we're okay.'

Cass smiled, 'as long as you're okay. That's all that matters.'

Hiro appeared at the top of the stairs. He shoved past Rena and stood in front of Cass. 'Hello. Just give it to me straight - are we in trouble?'

Cass laughed and pulled him into a hug, 'no. But if you do that again you will be. Remember I am supposed to be in charge here.' She stepped back and raised her eyebrows, 'what kind of non-emergency emergency was this, anyway?'

'Uhh...' Tadashi glanced quickly between the other two Hamadas. 'Fred had an... Issue with one of his... Electronics. He needed us to fix it.'

'All three of you? Why couldn't he just hire someone to do it?'

'Because we're his friends and we said we'd do it for free.' Rena replied, 'also, these two could probably do a better job than any electrician. I was mostly there for… Moral support.'

Cass shrugged, 'seems plausible. Where are the groceries I sent you out for?'

Rena gasped, thinking about the bag that she'd thrown behind the dumpster. They'd gone back for their bag with the clothes in, but had completely forgotten about the food their Aunt had sent them out for. 'Oh! The uh... The food. That's right, we-'

'The store was closed.' Tadashi interrupted quickly, 'we went and there was a sign up saying they'd re-open tomorrow. We can go again after school.'

Cass raised her eyebrows. 'That's funny. I swear they weren't meant to be closed today.'

Tadashi shrugged, 'well. Don't go looking too much into it.'

'Great!' Hiro exclaimed loudly, 'can we have chicken wings for dinner?'  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Tadashi, can I borrow your textbook?' Rena said, standing at the top of the stairs in her brother's bedroom. 'I spilt coffee on mine and it's drying but this is due in tomorrow.'

Hiro laughed, 'well done. That was a really clever move of you.'

Tadashi didn't even look up from the book he was reading, 'yeah. Just grab what you need from the desk, I don't care.'

Rena crossed Hiro's filthy side of the room and went over to Tadashi's freakishly clean desk. Carefully, she slid a thick advanced mathematics textbook out from the pile and tucked it under her arm. 'Thanks.'

'I still can't believe you left it this late.' Tadashi replied, shaking his head. 'It's like, 9pm.'

'9:15 actually!' Hiro called from the corner, 'and you're the one that was lecturing me about doing homework on time. The pure audacity.'

'I'm older. Don't question me.'

'I'll question you all I want.'

Rena walked back over to Hiro's side of the room and sunk down onto the edge of his bed. The math homework could wait ten minutes. Besides, she was a terrible procrastinator. 'What you doing?'

He angled his notepad towards her, 'I'm actually designing some edits for your super suits. If we're gonna be using them more often, I might as well make them better.'

'I still can't believe we went from being in agreement that we'd never be superheroes to going out and fighting villains within hours.' Rena said, 'I mean, where did High Voltage even come from?'

'Beats me.' Hiro replied, 'but I was thinking for you, what about we get rid of the slime?'

'Oh? And replace it with what?'

He made a quick annotation. 'I was thinking invisibility?'

'Really? Could you do that?'

Hiro smirked and rolled his eyes, 'you're looking at someone who graduated high school at 13. Yes, I can do that. It's called spectral cloaking. Basically, if you can change the frequency of some light waves, it basically means that you can be invisible. You can transfer the energy from some of the light waves to the others. Once the light has passed through, it goes back to normal.'

'...Right. That makes sense.'

'You're bragging again!' Tadashi called from the other side of the room. He closed his book and walked over to the screen, leaning on the edge and folding his arms. 'Why are you making new suits anyway?'

He shrugged, 'well, some of us seem to be incapable of using theirs.'

Tadashi smiled, 'I wouldn't know what you're referring to.'

'Oh my god PLEASE take the rocket boosters away from him.' Rena exclaimed, 'please.'

Hiro laughed, 'I will. What are you fancying instead?'

Tadashi shrugged, 'I'm not all that bothered. I trust you. As long as... As long as it's not fire.'

The room fell silent for a moment. Rena clutched the textbook to her chest and sighed.

Hiro cleared his throat awkwardly. '... Of course it won't be fire. We already have Fred for that.'

'Right. Yeah. Of course! Of course.' Tadashi said, nodding.

'Can I have anti-gravity boots as well? Or like, x-ray vision. Actually, scrap that. Just make me Iron Man. But Better.' Rena asked, half jokingly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Hiro tapped his pencil thoughtfully against the paper, 'actually... I could do X-ray vision. Tadashi, what do you reckon?'

Rena blinked, 'isn't radiography dangerous? It's radiation, isn't it?'

Tadashi nodded, 'yeah. Could you even do that Hiro?'

'A tiny radiography machine inside your helmet! Why not? It's possible.'

'Just because you can doesn't mean you should. What about all the cancer associated with radiation? Also, there's an issue with-'

'Alright, I get it! Your loss.' Hiro said, shrugging. He tore the sheet of paper out and screwed it up. 'It's your loss. Anti-gravity shoes it is then.'

He bent over his notebook and scribbled frantically. Tadashi glanced at Rena and raised his eyebrows. 'I just don't wanna end up with cancer. Anti-gravity shoes would be really cool.'

'Duh. You can walk on the ceiling.'

Rena glanced down at the book in her hands, 'guess I should go do this homework. Any chance one of you two wanna do it for me?'

Tadashi yawned and sauntered back over to his bed, 'I'm good.' He replied, 'but thank you for the very generous offer.'

'I haven't even covered that stuff yet so don't look at me.'

'Hiro, you could probably figure it out in about half an hour.' Rena said, standing up and rolling her eyes at him.

'True. But just because I can doesn't mean I should.'

'Hey! Tadashi said that! Not me!'

'Whatever. Just go do your homework.'

Rena threw a shoe at him on her way out.


	6. Esai Flores (Chapter 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI AND HELLO FRIENDS
> 
> GOD it has been AGES I'm sorry! Also sorry that the beginning of this is a little repetitive. I've got a couple of interesting scenes planned so y'know, it's not all bad.
> 
> In this chapter you will see the introduction of Esai Flores. Esai is an original character by user superkoola, so thank you to them for the idea! Make sure to check out their profile on here for content around Esai - considering that he is their creation and NOT MINE. Esai is going to become more relevant to the story once we hit the Liv Amara stuff in season two, but right now I'm gonna focus on the season one stuff. Esai will come up here and there, but he won't be massively involved for now.
> 
> That being said, please message me if you have a character you want to be included! I'll take literally anyone - ranging from ordinary civilians to a sibling of Gogo's to villains. Please note the only ones that I'm unwilling to accept is any more Hamada's. I really like their dynamic right now and I don't want to add anyone else into the mix. I'll take distant family friends, etc but yeah. I would be absolutely delighted to include people's ideas, so please let me know what ideas you have.
> 
> Thank you for reading! It genuinely does mean the world that people are actually reading this. Reviews and follows, etc really really make my day so please do consider doing so if you have a spare two minutes. I really love hearing people's feedback - even if it's negative.

It was Monday afternoon. Lessons had just ended and the lab was filled with nerds, all of them having missed the fancy equipment and resources over the two weeks that they had been gone over Christmas. Adolescents of varying ages were crowded around the tech, some of them inventing and completing work and others just catching up with their peers. The air was loud with chatter, and the windows were wide open despite it being January. The cold air helped to combat the stuffiness that came when more than one person was experimenting with fire. Honey Lemon was working alone in the corner, her face screwed up with concentration as she held a beaker containing a bright green liquid at eye level. Gogo was working on her bike again, and Wasabi was hunched over a table scribbling in a notepad. Tadashi was stood next to him, helping him with whatever he was working on. Both Caine and Abigail Callaghan were in a meeting with the other staff, so there was little to no supervision in the lab.

'You'll never guess what Granville's done! It's been literally ONE DAY and she's already dumping tasks on me-' Hiro shoved the doors to the lab open and stormed past Gogo working in the corner. He came to a stop in front of Rena and crossed his arms. 'I can't be bothered with this. How did I convince you to make me come here?'

'Hello to you too.' Rena replied sarcastically. She was sitting on the arm of the couch scrolling through Twitter on her phone. 'Glad to know you've had a nice first day back.'

'What's happened now, then?' Tadashi asked. He dropped the screwdriver he was working with back on Wasabi's bench and sauntered over to them, hands in his pockets. 'What did she ask you to do?'

'Do you know this girl Karmi?'

Rena rolled her eyes. Karmi. She was once famous around the school for being the youngest person to ever get accepted. Now that Hiro had arrived, that novelty had worn off and everyone had kind of forgotten about her. Rena had only spoken to her twice, and both times she had almost been tempted to punch her. 'Yeah. I know Karmi. She's annoying.'

'Karmi?' Gogo said, 'isn't she the little one?'

'Yeah.' Wasabi replied, 'she's loud.'

'Don't be harsh!' Tadashi said, 'she's just... Uhhh... Difficult sometimes.'

'Yeah well, whatever. Granville is forcing me to hang out with her and write a journal about it. Something about me needing to 'make more friends' and 'fit in more?' I don't get it!'

Rena shrugged, 'you are fourteen. And at college with people a lot older than you are. She's just trying to help.'

'I don't want her to help! I don't need her help!' Hiro spluttered, 'I'm doing fine!'

'To be fair, this past year has been a bit chaotic.' Tadashi replied, 'I think she's just trying to look out for you.'

He rolled his eyes, 'I'm not a child.'

'Yes you are!' They exclaimed in unison back at him.

'I am not!'

'You're fourteen!' Gogo said, 'you should've just finished middle school. You're a child.'

'Shut up, Gogo.'

'Why? Because I'm right?'

'I just don't wanna hang around with this random girl! She's just... Mean.'

Rena sat up slightly, 'mean? What do you mean, she's mean?'

'I mean she's just... ARRGH!' He exclaimed, pulling dramatically at his hair, 'we're just not compatible. And she thinks she's better than me.'

'Right.' Rena replied slowly, 'so if you're that bothered, why don't you just tell Granville?'

'Because she thinks it's good for me and she probably won't believe me anyway. Karmi's an angel around her.'

Rena leaned back into the cushions, 'okay, fair enough. Don't let her get to you. She's a prick.'

'I know.'

Tadashi shook his head, 'just give her a chance. I'm sure she'll turn around eventually. Granville knows what she's doing.'

Hiro rolled his eyes, 'okay. I get it.'

'Besides, I think it'll be good-'

'HONEY LEMON!' Fred yelled, bursting through the door in the same way that Hiro had moments earlier, 'I've been looking for you!'

Honey Lemon gently set the beaker down on the side as everyone turned to stare at Fred. 'Uh... What is it?'

'Your Dad's outside and he told me to come look for you.'

She gasped and looked at her watch, 'oh no! I was so invested in this experiment that I completely lost track of time!'

'What's going on?' Gogo questioned curiously, 'why is your Dad here?'

'I said I'd babysit my brother. Esai. Well, not that he needs babysitting. But he can't really be left in the house on his own.' She said, quickly shrugging off her lab coat and hanging it up on the hook behind her.

'Why not?' Hiro asked.

'Oh, I don't know. He just doesn't like being left alone, I guess.'

'That's your BROTHER?' Fred asked, his mouth wide open, 'he looks nothing like you!'

'Because he's adopted.' She replied, shrugging. 'It's really not that big of a deal. I'll go grab him so my Dad can get to this meeting, but you can all meet him if you want.'

'Oh, Esai's here?' Gogo asked, tearing herself away from her work. 'I haven't seen him in AGES!'

'Yeah!' Honey replied enthusiastically, 'he'll be excited to see you. I'll be back in, like, two minutes.'

Rena watched her go and raised an eyebrow, 'I didn't know she had a brother?'

'Awww, Esai's great.' Gogo replied, 'I've met him a couple of times before.'

'How old is he?'

'Eleven I think.'

'Oh that's cool. I don't like little kids.'

'You don't like anyone.' Fred said cheerfully. He dropped onto the couch next to her and stretched, 'so, when are we starting night patrol?'

'Night patrol?' Tadashi asked, raising an eyebrow. 'I thought we dropped that ages ago.'

'Yeah, but we just stopped a bank robbery! Villains are on the streets, and we're the only ones that can stop them.'

'Will you keep it down?!' Gogo snapped, 'for god's sake Fred! I thought you said that keeping your identity a secret was one of the first rules of being a superhero?'

'HA! So you admit it! We are superheroes!'

'NO!'

'Hang on, you just said-'

'Fred.' Rena said, 'shut up. We did a terrible job at stopping that bank robbery. They escaped.'

'But we recovered the money, did we not?' Fred said triumphantly. He crossed his arms and looked at her, 'we're the city's only hope.'

'No we are not.' Wasabi said, walking over and standing next to Tadashi. 'There's the police.'

Hiro shrugged, 'the police are useless. All they care about is bot fighters.'

'Bot fighting is still a crime.' Tadashi replied, 'they should care about that.'

'But bank robberies are more dangerous! We showed up and there was no police there. Face it, they're useless.'

'That doesn't mean we're the best for the job though!' Wasabi exclaimed, 'I hate violence. Can we not just leave it?'

'There's no one else.' Fred said, 'it has to be us. It is our DUTY.'

Gogo rolled her eyes, 'listen, I really don't care about our "duty", okay? But I swear to god, if you don't keep your voices down then I can assure you I am burning my suit and never doing anything again.'

'Fred.' Rena said, 'we never agreed to this. Yesterday we said we wouldn't be superheroes.'

'And then we went and fought two bank robberies. You're giving me mixed signals here.' Hiro said, 'why can't we just do it? Who cares?'

'Because it's a dumb idea.' Wasabi said, 'I mean, no offence. But can we really just... Decide to be superheroes? Pretty sure that's not how it works.'

'We were CHOSEN for this!' Fred replied, 'I can't believe none of you are in.'

'I never explicitly said I wasn't!' Rena exclaimed, 'I'm just... What if one of us gets hurt? What if someone... Dies?'

Hiro blinked, 'well that's a bit grim. We won't die! We have Baymax.'

'True...' Rena hesitated and then sighed, 'fine. But this comes to an end as soon as someone gets hurt, alright?'

'Fine with me!' Hiro replied, grinning.

'So... Night patrol then.' Fred said, 'we need to start ASAP.'

Gogo sighed, 'fine then. I'll do night patrol with you tonight. Only because I'm not letting you loose on your own. Wasabi, you in for tonight? Don't leave me alone with him.'

'...Fine. But I'm not getting on any tall buildings!'

'I'll go with you. With Baymax.' Hiro added, 'then we stand a chance if we run into anything.'

'What about Aunt Cass?' Tadashi questioned, 'she'll wonder where you are.'

'So you can make something up, can't you?'

'Hold on a minute-'

'Hey guys!' Honey called. She had her hands on the shoulders of her brother. Esai was slightly shorter than Hiro, with a spring in his step and a nervous smile on his face. His hair was short and brown, and he was wearing a shirt that Rena vaguely recognised as being from Jurassic Park. 'This is my brother, Esai. Esai this is Rena, Tadashi, Hiro, Wasabi, Fred and you've already met Gogo.'

'Hi!' The small boy said excitedly.

'What's up little man?' Wasabi replied, smiling at him warmly.

'Yo, is that a Jurassic Park shirt?! I LOVE that movie!' Fred said excitedly.

'Yes! I love the movie! Technically I know it's not scientifically accurate, but it's still so good!'

'You into science much?' Hiro said interestedly.

'Oh… Uhh... I quite like biotech.'

'Not robotics?' Hiro said, deflating slightly. He always took up any chance he got to impress others with his intellect.

'Not really. Is that what you study?'

'Yep! Tadashi and I both study robotics.' Hiro said proudly.

Tadashi nodded, 'that's right.'

Rena rolled her eyes, 'okay, we get it. Nice to meet you, Esai.'

'Thank you. You too.'

'Esai, my man. So you know that part in Jurassic Park-' Fred started, engaging the slightly startled looking child into a conversation about dinosaurs.

Honey Lemon smiled at the others, 'did I miss anything?'

'Apparently we're doing night patrol now.' Tadashi said, 'tonight it's Fred, Gogo, Wasabi and then Hiro with Baymax.'

'Oh! Oh, okay. So we're doing this whole thing full time now?'

'I guess so.' Tadashi replied, 'at this point, I don't think we have a choice.'

'Well, I'm okay with it. As long as nothing too extreme happens and we're just keeping people safe.'

Gogo nodded, 'I can't believe Fred has roped us into this.'

'You're telling me!' Wasabi said anxiously, 'this is a bad idea. You guys know that, right?'

'Of course it's a bad idea!' Hiro said excitedly, 'that's what makes it so exciting!'

'Well, good luck tonight.' Rena shrugged, 'try not to die.'


End file.
